Indecent Enclosure
by slashburd
Summary: Where there's a will, there's got to be a way. Fairly PWP-ish, lots of M/M slash and smut, please don't read if it offends - you have been warned! All reads and reviews appreciated as always!


The back seat of the car was starting to look like a bad choice of venue for their rendezvous for a number of reasons. Firstly it was hellishly cramped as their usual size of rental was all out. The mere sight of them both crammed into the constrictive space of a Toyota Corolla would be enough to make anyone who passed look twice and draw more attention to them than was really necessary. Secondly an already failed attempt at manoeuvring themselves into any kind of amenable or conventional erotic positioning had resulted in banged heads and elbows accompanied by the wrong kind of "Fuck!". Thirdly the location didn't seem to be all it could've been. The secluded spot had seemed to be attracting a lot of people out walking their dogs or making the best of the last of the evening sun.

"Jack, I think we should just give up. _This_ is not working."

"Hey, like your awful t-shirts say, I thought Cena never gave up!"

The huffy resignation in John's sigh just made the younger man smile widely. He didn't mean to look as if the situation was pleasing him, he just loved it when John would pout so clearly. It hadn't taken him long to realise that John wasn't used to not getting what he wanted and he silently reminded himself to thank Vince one day for being such a pushover. John's wish for a rookie to mentor had been granted and it was him that had been selected to be moulded into John's image. Little did anyone know how literally that phrase was being taken.

"You're such a cry baby. You have me here, all to yourself and just because you can't sprawl out like you usually do then you're ready to give up so easy? What would we do instead then – go back to the hotel and sit in the bar and talk about protein weighting? John you know I just wanna be with you...."

Jack was straddling the thick hips of his lover, shirt crumpled and unbuttoned, his ass slung back as far as possible to accommodate his height in the confines of the small space. He looked at John with a smile on his face, a winning smile that he knew so far had always helped him to convince John into following his way of thinking. It was that look that had changed their friendship forever, changing them from training partners to passionate lovers one evening after the gym.

It was useless. As soon as John caught sight of the toothy grin all was lost. Jack could have suggested driving off a cliff Thelma and Louise style and he would have probably agreed to it. Sliding his hands under the draping shirt John let his hands wander up and down the firm sides of Jack's torso, his fingers tracing the muscles softly enough to make the younger man shiver and his breath catch as he tried to wriggle away. The playful moment was rudely interrupted by the loud thud of the top of Jack's head colliding with the roof of the car.

"Shit, that _really _fucking hurt!"

Despite the slightly agitated rubbing of his head and the mild throb at the point of impact Jack knew he'd never stay angry long. Instead he leaned forward and rested his head on John's shoulder. He felt a hand come up and smooth over his ruffled blonde tufts, the fingertips slowly rubbing his scalp and turning the dull ache into something far more pleasant. His breathing slowed and he let himself melt into the moment of tenderness that they shared. It wasn't as if they weren't lovers rather than just fuck buddies. There had only been few instances when they'd been so unbridled and calculating with each other, both preferring the affection to come with the sex they'd shared.

He rubbed his face on John's bare shoulder and although he was enjoying the closeness he couldn't help but wish that right then John was already buried deep inside him. He wanted their heavy bodies moving together in a rhythm that would be lucky not to take out the back axle and make the windows steam over as he clawed at the ridged and muscular back that seemed to be shaped to fit either his fingers or his chest perfectly.

Slowly he ground his hips down into John's lap and moaned softly, the feeling of his own trapped arousal only heightened by the sensation of his ass being pushed and prodded by the bulge that made itself only too clear through the soft denim of John's jean shorts. It wasn't long before he felt thick fingers move to pull and knead at the flesh of his fulsome ass and heard the sound of heavier breathing, the warm gasps of spent breath brushing against his skin as the low growls rang in his ears like the sweetest sounds he'd heard in a long time.

"Jack, you gotta lose these shorts, I don't care how we do this but I gotta have you. Its been almost a week and its nearly fucking killed me."

Aware that his words were making him sound every bit as desperate as he truly was John decided that he didn't care. If he couldn't get Jack around him soon he was tempted to get out of the car and try to tear the roof off it with his bare hands. He watched in near amazement as Jack slid off him to one side and managed to ease his shorts off in a near squat position before dropping them onto the passenger seat. John reached down and undid his shorts, lifting his hips to push them and his boxers down far enough to get one leg out of them. He pulled and pawed at Jack's thigh playfully until he took the hint and returned to his previous position, the warmth of those thighs pressed against his own making John close his eyes for a second, during which he felt soft lips press onto the side of his neck.

Jack kissed and bit at the expanse of tanned skin tasting the bare tang of salt on his tongue as both their temperatures started to rise. He wrapped one hand carefully around John's shaft and started to work his hand slowly up and down, knowing full well he'd never be allowed to finish what he'd just started in that way and feeling secretly pleased about it. He'd discovered that there was nothing more satisfying than feeling John's skin slamming into his own no matter what the position. Jerking a little faster he could feel the pounding of his own heart at every pulse point, his breathing becoming less steady as he anticipated what was to follow.

The sensation of the big hand wrapped around his aching cock was almost too much for John. He knew that everyone thought Jack looked clumsy, talked stupid and was generally a goof-off. He also knew that if they ever got the chance to experience Jack's warm heart, responsive body and surprisingly deft hands they'd soon start to think differently. John had never considered himself as someone who couldn't live without sex but since he'd hooked up with Jack that had all changed. From some of the most painful morning glory he'd had in his lifetime to the furtive self-love he indulged in during his several showers a day he knew he was hooked. Only the night before he'd awoken to find himself stickied and panting, face down and with his hips pressed hard to the bed, the mess only limited by the underwear he'd had to start wearing to bed for such eventualities.

"Jack...Jack, man...unless you want this over real soon you're gonna have to stop...."

A half-relieved, half-disappointed groan filled the still air of their surroundings when Jack finally released his grip, a gesture accompanied by the familiar sound of a small bottle being opened. Jack watched as the large hand squeezed some of the contents into a long drizzling stream and watched it pool on the head of John's cock. He knew today he'd be grateful for the slick liquid that would make the rough penetration easier, not feeling like being lovingly prepared or gently made love to. Today he wanted to sink himself down on the stiff flesh and pant his breathy words and lust fuelled moans into the ear of his lover.

He leaned forwards, his head almost touching the glass of the rear window to allow John to shift himself into place. When he felt warm hands rest on his hips he knew he could start to sit back and enjoy the stretching and filling sensation that he'd been waiting for. Taking a deep breath he started to move, the slippery head working together with the cool lube as he relaxed his muscles to let it slide inside, the pain dulled by the way John's fingers massaged into his skin.

Inch by inch he worked his way slowly down until with a final moan he felt the backs of his thighs rested firmly against John's legs, pausing for a minute to let the sting wear off and to share a passionate kiss that made him squirm and shift around the intrusion so deep inside him. He clenched hard and felt John attack him more roughly with his tongue, sucking on it gently as it starved him of air and the light headed feeling flooded his brain. Eventually the hands on his hips guided him into some kind of movement and he broke the kiss, leaning back away from John as much as he could to get the pressure in just the right spot as he sat up and down.

John's head was rested back against the seat of the car, his mouth open and a whispered string of swear words interjected with Jack's name spilling from it. Tightening his grip on Jack's hips he urged him on into faster motions, loving the way his lover's weight forced him down into his lap. He could see the thin veil of sweat that dampened Jack's face and hair, his face twisted into a mixture of pleasure and frustration. John knew exactly what the problem was and curled his hand loosely around the impressive erection that jutted out from Jack's body. The increasingly quick movements forced the flesh through his grip and the way it made Jack groan soon had an effect on John.

His hand became tighter and as he hoped it made Jack tense up around him, the tight walls of muscle trapping him deep inside. It made the way Jack's body tugged at him even more forcefully and the sliding became a pattern of rising and slamming, the head clearly having found the sweet spot inside Jack that made him react like this. John opened his mouth to provide some words of encouragement, to say how it was making him feel, how good the whole damn thing was but only met with an inability to speak as he looked up to see the crystal clear blue eyes almost roll clean into the back of Jack's head and the lids descend to screw them tight shut.

Jack gripped the headrests of the front seats and used them as props on which to rest his arms to make his body move how he wanted and needed it to. Blinking his eyes open again the sight before him of John's heavy lidded eyes flicking between his face and watching his hand moving up and down proved too much. His head dropped backwards and his back arched and what would turn out to be the last descent of his body was met by a strong upward thrust from John that made him groan like the noise had risen from the soles of his feet. Unable to find the words to warn John he started to spasm hard, the warm pearly splashes landing all over John's chest and belly.

Seeing his lover so aroused and out of control of his reactions was all it took to start John's own orgasm. The way Jack had stilled and was clenching and loosening around him was just too much for him to hold on and he quickly wiped his hand on his discarded t-shirt and pulled Jack down into a kiss as he panted through the sensation. Coming hard inside someone so still and peaceful seemed more intense, somehow dirtier to John. The tirade of softly spoken expletives continued during the battle between their lips and tongues until John could no longer breathe, the last of his release having pulsed away out of his body.

After Jack had moved sufficiently to free himself John wrapped his arms tightly around the spent body that had all but collapsed against him, satisfied and sated by the contact that he now craved more than anything. What had started out as a casual fuck had turned into something much more and he knew he had feelings for Jack than went deeper than their friendship. The connection he felt in their lovemaking was not something he'd had before. They second guessed each other, moving hands and mouths at just the right time and in just the right way. Even Jack making sure that they'd find some way of working things out on the back seat of a rental when John wanted to give up through frustration and lack of space seemed like a sign.

As he lay still against John's chest Jack planted soft, small kisses on his shoulder, his damp hair tickling at his face but not wanting to break the moment by moving his arm to push it out of his face. That was because his hands were being sought and intertwined with John's, their fingers meshing in a mark of unspoken affection that made Jack gulp hard and try to make sense of it all. In just a matter of months they'd gone from bar buddies to fuck buddies and then to lovers in every sense of the word. What he suspected was a fledgling love between them had started to spread its wings when they least expected it and he knew he was getting tired of sneaking around when all he wanted to do was be open about it, about what they had.

"You know what Jack, I don't think I've ever been happier than right now. I know we're in the back of a car in the middle of nowhere but us...this is what I want and with who I want."

John's voice wavered slightly and he heard it himself in his words. He truly meant them and prayed that they wouldn't be tossed aside or ignored. He was tired of waking in a mess without Jack beside him.

"John, you...you've got to know by now that I've got feelings for you. I don't think I have hidden that well, especially this last few weeks. Thing is, you know things have got to change before we get together properly don't you?"

Closing his eyes and spending what he imagined may be his final moment so close to John made Jack all the more aware of the gravity of what he'd just said. They'd danced around addressing the issue for so long and it needed to be run at headlong if they were going to get serious. In silent seconds that seemed like hours Jack flashed memories through his mind of how great it had been and how he'd kidded himself on that it would last and would go somewhere. That for the first time someone had actually managed to treat him like a man, like an equal instead of just a boy or a rookie to push around. That for the first time, he felt loved. He shifted just as John was about to speak and quickly pressed his lips to John's, silencing the excuses and words of rejection he found himself afraid to hear.

When the kiss had lasted as long as it reasonably could in the awkward tension of the moment John watched as Jack moved his head and looked at a random spot of nothing on the car seat. He didn't blame Jack for being sceptical, for being afraid. What he did know was that he couldn't go on like this, hurting himself and two other people now his heart had moved on from where it had once been. He let go of one of Jack's hands and brought his up to guide the sad looking face back to stare at him, the eyes without their usual sparkle and element of mischief not dissimilar to his own.

"I'll tell him when we get back. Let's get back, get this over and done with and stop hiding. Jack, I want you, I think I might even love you. Give me tonight to sort this out and let's give it a shot. What d'you say?"

He'd not set out to hurt Randy. Neither of them had but the smile and slow nod from Jack gave him the push he needed to end the empty shell of a relationship that his and Randy's supposed love had become. He was certain Randy was seeing someone else already but never could prove it. At least now they could call time on slowly running each other's lives into the ground and he could start over again.

As they slowly re-dressed in the cleaner of their clothes there was a lot of fumbling, shuffling, bumping and kissing between them. The lack of space for dressing seemed more noticeable than the lack of room for sex but they eventually made it, both climbing out of the car doors to stretch their legs and let the lingering air in the car blow through before making the drive back. As Jack came around to where John was stood he noticed that John had already got his cell out and was sending a text message. He slipped his arm around the bare waist, his t-shirt having been discarded as unwearable, and after a few seconds had passed John showed him the screen. The message made them both smile and after a few minutes of just enjoying the cool night air John flipped it shut, closing both the phone and soon, another chapter of his life.

* * *

**A/N: So, I know this is going to be a bit niche for most folks. Cena/Swagger smut is only going to do it for a few but luckily I am one of them and the thought of those two getting it on in the back seat of a car deffo does it for me :)**

**This fic was kinda inspired by this picture : www. twitpic. com / 1hmnkl – just take the spaces out as otherwise ff will block the linky !! John does to Jack what he used to do to Randy – in a lot of ways *giggles* **

**All reads and reviews appreciated as always :)**


End file.
